Tu Reflejo
by laDy-yaoi6
Summary: hyoga se fue hace tiempo dejando al conejito solo... un nuevo chico llega para suplirlo? No lo creo 'es tiempo de regresar hyoga' 1cap.. Reviwes! porfiisz!


Tu Reflejo

SHUN Y HYOGA .. xD

Aun podía sentirlo, esa fuerte punzada de dolor que oprimía su pecho, la agonía se apoderó de él al pasar los años. Se ha ido, marchado lejos. ¿Acaso el amor había acabado para él?

No, no podía aceptarlo. Estupida mujer. No es tiempo de arrepentirse debía continuar con su camino, con su vida.

Esos eran muchos de los pensamientos que año tras año, agalopaban su mente, en ocasiones había llorado tanto que cualquiera podía pensar que más lagrimas no derramaría de sus verdes ojos.

2 largos años de lamentos y pezares, mas nada podía hacer. Debía olvidar.

El instituto había comenzado, primer día de aburridas calses y sermones de los maestros cada mañana, exepto calro, a él, el alumno mas sobresaliente de su curso.

Las mismas caras del semestre anterior, bueno, bueno, no todas pero en general así fue. pasando entre ellas, estaba seiya, un chico de cabello castaño y corto que daba la impresión de siempre estar distraido y muy alegre; Shiryu, un joven proveniente de china, con el cabello largo y negro, muy serio pero simpatico a la vez, y por último y no menos importante estaba Ikki, su hermano, este que siempre cuidaba de él hasta el mas minimo detalle y muy sobreprotector que a cualquiera podría volver loco, pero no a él.

La campana sonó, tomaron asiento. Historia. ¿Que nadie se apiadaba de ellos?

-La clase ha terminado- la puerta resonó dando paso a un joven que tardó en captar la mirada de todos, las jovenes se sonrrojaron al igual que algunos jovenes, despues de todo las relaciones homosexuales ya no eran novedad en el instituto. Shun se quedó embelesado, esa cara eran tan... familiar? Muchos recuerdos volvieron.

-Bunos dias, yo soy Sano y soy estudiante de nuevo ingreso-

-Por favor dénle un buen primer día y que alguien depierte a seiya UU-

Este comentario provocó la carcajada de algunos jovenes, pero Shun seguia perdido con la vista. Al parecer el chico nuevo se dió cuenta de su mirada, caminó hacía él y tomó asiento en el lugar de atrás que se encontraba vacío.

Sintió un aliento en su oído izquierdo jutno con un susurro.

-Es un placer- Se regresó apoyandose en el respaldo de su banco y siguieron sus materias.

Sano era muy apuesto, incluso podría ser la replica exacta de él, se su Hyoga.

Estatura mediana, mirada penetrante, muy seguo de si mismo; cabello rubio poco largo, muy apuesto por cierto. Solo una diferencia, no eran esos ojos rusos de los que el se enamoró, que le hacía perderse en ellos y no querer volver nunca más.

Sin embargo no dejaba de divisarlo en su mente.

El timbre de nuevo, esta vez anunciando la hora del almuerzo donde debían reunirse en el gran comedor.

Ahí se enontraban sus amigos. Seiya levantando su mano en señal de que los viera.

El ojiverde tomó su bandeja son sus alimentos y caminó hasta ellos son una gran sonrisa como era su costumbre. Al acercarse notoó a lguien más ahí y su sonrisa de tornó nerviosa e insegura ¿como alguein podía provocarle esas sensaciones?. Aun así, tomó asiento.

-Shun, que bien que llegas, ahora si podemos platicar... Dinos como les fue en sus vacaciones- le interrogaba Shyriu

-etto...b...bien

-Hermanito no seas modesto, cuentales de las grandes hazañas de tu hermano- decía Ikki con orgullo que se le notaba por doquier.

- No, no quiero saber cuenta ropa lavaste- Negando seiya con la cabeza y con tono de burla.

El peliazul se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Seiya del cuello, estallando la risa de los mirones que nunca faltaban, Shyriu seguía comiendo, esa era una historia que se repetía muy seguido y no quería verla más, ya hasta había perdido el gusto de ver a su novio sufirir un poquito ( me refiero a seiya n.n).

Sato, aprovechaba para poder ver de cerca ese conejito que le atrajó desde esta mañana, claro sin que cierto hermano gruñon lo notara.

Al terminar las clases los chicos caminaban hasta sus casas que no quedaban nada lejos de su escuela. Ikki caminada sujetando a Shun en un abrazo fraternal y protector, shyriu y Seiya tomados de la mano y Sano sólo miraba de reojo al conejito. al parece él ya tiene previsto que será suyo.

El peliverde sollozaba tendido en su cama, el día se había cumplido. 3 años en los cuales el nunca había dejado de pensar en su rubio ni un sólo momento, su imagen se guardaba en su corazón. Pensó que podía olvidarle pero sólo creciá su amor cada vez más. Nisiquiera se despidió, una estupida carta le esperaba aquel día, cual fué el simbolo de vergüenza , el rubio no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Las lagrimas brotaron con más fuerza provocando que sus amigos se procuparan por él.

Ikki miró el calendario.

- No se que tenía el pato con mi ototo, pero desde que se largó con la tal flher, siempre ha estado triste- Susurró con aire de impotencia.-

Shyriu le colocó la su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y seiya se acercó como seña de que no estaba sólo.

De verdad extrañaban al ruso, pero sabían que como el peliverde y él eran muy cercanos, al punto de ser los mejores amigos, era quien había sentido todo el peso de su partida.

Tocaban la puerta... Ikki abrió y se enonctró con Sano ahí. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que llegó y había simpatizado mucho con ellos. Pensó que a su hermanito le vendría bien una visita despues de todo.

En Siberia 

Una figura varonil de divisaba entre la tormenta de nieve mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su hogar.

La perilla de la puerta de la pequeña cabaña giró y el ruso entró, se quitó su abrigo y recostó en su sofa,

Miró la repisa del buró donde una lampara adornaba, junto a ella, la imagen de un ser angelical de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, la imagen que miraba cada día desde que se largó y que acompañaba en momentos de nostalgía.

Aun no podía creer como había sido engañado por la tonta de Flher y su complice y hermana Hilda. ¿como pudo haber dejado que le arrebataran lo que más quería, "Su Shun"... Tantos obstaculos habían pasado para poder estar juntos, pero era muy tarde, no había vuelto por miedo, miedo a que su angel no se lo perdonara nunca. El no se lo habría perdonado, y era mucha la vergüenza que tenía. No tenía con que cara verlo, de seguro le diría que no lo quería ver nunca mas, que se largase lo más lejos que podía.

Malditos pensamientos, ya nop sabía ni que más imaginar, las consecuenicas de sus actos fueron muy altas, pero ya no, no más, no se dejaría ganar por la tristeza, el más que nadie sabía que su relación con el conejito había sido muy hermosa, si tanto decían que se amaban, nadie podría quitarselos no es asi?

Es hora de volver...

CONTINUARA...

Holaaasz... wenaaasz... jejejej soy nueva auí en el foro, y estoy en esta historia nueva.. xD.. ojala les guste.. n.n' ya veremos que pasa cuando Hyoga regrese.. y que tal el tal Sano?

Sayo 0

Laady yaoOi..!


End file.
